


Red Dawn

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Infection, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Felicia rescues Wanda, who is silent but stained with death. Wanda seeks to repay the favor.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Red Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



They weren’t like any others; they were still normal. Still breathing, still eating normal food and desperately scavenging for water. Even the base they’d set up for sleeping in was furnished as if everything hadn’t gone to hell once the virus had spread. It took less than a month for the entire world to be devoured by the biological weapon that had been sent to it; nobody knew where it came from, and there was no cure, only survival.

Which is how Felicia had found Wanda, her hands so raw from fighting that the blood in them had stained her skin permanently, sitting among corpses piled up in droves. Wanda didn’t say much afterwards, but after Felicia had gotten her hands washed up and the wounds cleaned, the other woman was much more personable. It started as little favors, bringing in meat and supplies from the outside world. Then it grew to finding trinkets, things that Felicia had mentioned she’d liked in her previous life. It was one of these trinkets that alerted Felicia to Wanda’s wanderings while she was out scavenging.

A necklace laden with pear-shaped diamonds, sparkling in the dulled lights ran to the generator. Splattered with blood, but draped lovingly across the area where Felicia maintained their equipment, much like all the other gifts Wanda had brought to her. The difference was that the other gifts Wanda had brought her came from the town nearby; this necklace had to come from one of the larger mansions or the jewelry store that sat right in the middle of town. It was far too dangerous to go there alone, even with all the nice sparklies that Felicia had eyed from afar.

She decided to follow Wanda out to the town, putting her skills as a thief back to use. It didn’t take long for Wanda to wander out, Felicia using her leather-clad hands to scale the short buildings and hide in the taller ones, the glass disguising her movements as she lay just behind Wanda’s path. Just ahead, there were infected people, walking towards Wanda in droves, and Felicia nearly cried out to warn her, shifting the small gun on her hip just in case Wanda needed an out.

But something surprised her--Wanda walked up to the infected, and they opened their arms to her. She could walk among them, and it seemed as if they were talking. She embraced several of them, and smiled; the first time Felicia had seen her do so since she’d rescued her. And then they parted for her, letting her through to the street that held the jewelry store. Felicia hadn’t seen anything like it, and she’d seen some strange things--infected that were still half-people, using strange and unusual powers. She’d never seen someone who was uninfected use powers, though, other than her use of her own.

It was then that she found herself leaping across rooftops, past the dozens of infected bodies that lined the streets, to see that she’d been caught as Wanda’s eyes turned up at her. Felicia grimaced, and then climbed down the rusted fire escapes until she was just above Wanda’s position. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s dangerous! At least this far out, it’s dangerous.” Felicia’s brow wrinkled with concern, a frown forming on her face.

Wanda simply shrugged, and pointed at the jewelry store. “Need more.”

This was something that threw Felicia off, and she tilted her head. “For...me? That’s sweet, Wanda, but I prefer you alive to having dozens of sparklies.”

It was met with a grunt, and Wanda pointed towards the other stores. “Need more luxury. Silk sheets, pretty jewels, nice food. To...impress.” Her red hands gestured, a slight glow about them as she did so, and it seemed as though she couldn’t find the words to fit what she wanted.

“You want to impress me...so I’ll date you.” It sounded incredulous, but Felicia was good at reading people--and ‘good’ was severely undermining her own abilities. “Is that what you’re getting at?”  
Wanda nodded, and wiggled her fingers. “More than date...eventually. If you want to.”

“There’s not really much choice in this day and age, is there? I’ll wait for you if you really want to go in there.” And she did so as Wanda disappeared into the storefront, returning a short while later with her arms laden with bags. They all looked really heavy, and Felicia's mind raced at just what Wanda had shopped for--if it was indeed silk sheets and new sparklies to lay around with. Maybe she'd treat Wanda to a show as thanks.

Or she could repay her with something much, much more tantalizing.

When they both arrived back at their compound, Wanda set the bags aside, rubbing her shoulders as they ached, and Felicia smiled, taking one of Wanda's hands and pulling it to her lips, pressing a kiss to each red fingertip, traveling to the palm with just a swipe of her tongue to the inside of Wanda's wrist. "Why don't we try out those new presents? I'm sure they could use some breaking in after sitting for so long. And we could have some quality time, while we're at it. What do you say?"

The shade of red that filled Wanda's cheeks grew as Felicia planted a kiss on her mouth, starting at the edge and drawing to the fullest part of her lips. The kiss lasted longer than Felicia had meant it to, Wanda's fingers tangling in her hair as they grasped at each other, bodies pressed tightly together. Felicia drew Wanda to the back room, where their beds laid, and for a long while, the world seemed normal once again. 


End file.
